Another TMNT story
by SyroTheNinja
Summary: 4 orphan girls, 4 mutant turtles, both groups hate The Shredder for thier own reasons. The turtles decide to help the girls but what would happen if they became more then just friends? LAST CHAPTER IS POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am new at this so don't say it is stupid just give me pointers for the next chapter. This story is about 4 orphan girls and their ancestor is True Son from The Light In The Forest even though it is boring read it so you can better understand when it goes back to what happened to him after the book which would be every once and a while and I don't know what they would call him so I just made something up and the 4 girls are some of my friends and I. We are not really sisters in reality. I do not own TMNT or anything I refer to from The Light in the Forest. Plus the things I put most likely are not like what my friends might do in a situation like this.

So before I go on any longer I guess I will begin. Enjoy!

Kaity's POV

It was dark at this time, about 11:00 I think. Our family has been here in the city of New York for generations but even so we are not like the other people here.

"Great it's raining just what I need more annoyance" Becca had been getting annoyed by Lilli who was poking her nonstop before the rain had started it had been kind of getting annoying to me to but I just kept thinking about what the history of our family are ancestors had even made a book I was really interested with someone named true son I mean because of him we don't even have a last name and that's how we got to New York City.

"Oh come on you two stop it and help already Kaity you have to help as well" Shannon are so called leader said looking around we were actually trying to find a place to sleep I was kind of pissed when she called me that so I started something up.

"hey Shannon I was wondering about this spot" I whispered to not have other people hear us she then nodded at me and she got some leaves to make us comfortable she always thought of me as the smart and silent person that was never mean in the slightest way I then focused on the book again not taking it out since I didn't want it to get wet and illegible I had not finished it yet but I was almost done. It was in a backpack I got before sneaking out of the orphanage with my sisters.

"wait guys I sense something" I said this sense tells me if someone is near, Shannon thinks we can use it to our advantage to not be put back in the orphanage or put in any danger so I always say when I get the sense I then pointed in the direction I sensed it from.

Dons POV

My brothers and I were jumping the roofs like we always do during patrol when I heard someone whining kind of like Raph does when Mikey is annoying him I then stop. I think these people may be interesting. Leo started to say something but I can't hear him but he I guess he looks to where I was looking and gets mesmerized as well I can't help but stare at one. I now could see they were girls the one I started looking at seemed to be in deep thought even with the two other girls conversing loudly it then had just started raining when the one girl said something that was the one I thought was sort of like Raph, I held back a laugh and I think the others did to. Just a few minutes or so later a fourth girl who must have been the leader said something and I could tell the girl I had been watching even deep in thought was aware of her surroundings. She must be a ninja as well as the smart person of the group. Wow the more I watch her the more I see myself in her.

"hey dudes their almost exactly like us" Mikey said Raph, Leo and I nodded in agreement I noticed that my brothers and I even in the shadows the girl I was watching must have been a great ninja for she said something about sensing someone and pointed toward our direction.

Kaity's POV

Shannon led the way to a fire exit and got it down so Lilli, Becca, and I followed by Shannon could go up and then Becca gave a look something I could only make out '_I will... (Thunder) if you don't show yourself'_ she most likely in the thunder her look was saying kill you since that is just how she is when Lilli looking scared tapped me

"What's wrong Lilli?"

"What if you sensed midnight monsters that might want to hurt us and I don't want to be like the girls in the comics that have to have a hero?"

"Lilli that's the stupidest thing to be scared about and if we don't save you most likely no one will"

"You still sense it Kaity?" Shannon said hadn't spoken since I had pointed out a spot she hates when I pick out things and they are good she is just that She's in control so just let be play leader Becca thinks that way but unlike me they actually get into fights because of their I'm control attitude they have I kind of am thinking she is mad but now looking at her she knows I was just trying to help so she doesn't start anything she only does with Becca.

"Um yep just follow me I can get to where it is faster that way and I will stall it till you get there" I really did not want to talk since I sensed our lives would change when we got to where the sense I first felt was

"If we are following you then how are you going to stall it if we are right behind you?" Becca says

"Come on guys it's this way" I really didn't want to answer since she should have know what I meant plus she had this sense to I think she also hated that I the more technological person stepped up to what she does which was beating the crap out of people well that what she thinks anyway and what I said had nothing to do with that but she is just who she is.

Well we were at the place but I could only see the shadows and four silhouettes among the shadows so I decided to walk to the exact place my sense was telling me to go when I bumped into something which felt, alive?

Shannon caught me right before I fell as Becca got a Sai with rusty red ribbon which was in her back pack that she 'found' one day. I had actually made it. I only made one since I wanted to make a weapon for all of us I have a stick I found I don't know why but something told me to stay with it so I did. Shannon got one Katana since I had to split the metal between her and Becca so I made one so I could use the rest for Becca's Sai and I made a wood tessin for Lilli since it was the safest thing I can trust her not getting hurt and with no more metal it had to be wooden. Anyway before Becca made a move a guy which I think had a red bandanna took hold of her rusty red one and almost sent her flying if it wasn't for I guess the leader that had a blue bandanna what is it with leaders and the color blue and then Shannon was grabbed by her blue green bandanna what is it with leaders and the color blue by the same dude that had Becca and the guy I had apparently bumped into that had a purple bandanna helped me up then he put his hand on the red bandanna dude's shoulder and told him to release them adding the name Raph kind of funny to think Red Raph has a temper kind of like Becca too.

"Sorry for this my brother Raph just has a temper" An orange bandanna guy said

"Hey so does my sister Becca her real names Rebecca mine is Lillian but you can call me Lilli" Becca glared at Lilli for saying this

"Ok Lilli well I am Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey"

"Who are you people" I asked

"I am Donatello but you can call me Don the Hothead over there is Raphael but you can call him Raph and our Leader here is Leonardo or you can call him Leo" ok why would he tell us we just met them but I could see in his eyes he regret saying what he said but I just played along

"Well I am Kaitlyn but you can call me Kaity or Syro that's the hot head of our family Rebecca but we call her Becca and that is our somewhat leader or at least our commander Shannon"

just then I started to feel something on my back then I felt a liquid run down my back I was hit with something and blood was apparently coming out then I noticed I was blacking out was I dying, was it for lack of blood, or was I fainting I then faintly heard Don say something about a foot I noticed Becca and Lilli were unconscious with blood coming out of them. I could see Shannon she was the most skilled of us but she was falling with Leo catching her she then faintly said that we were avenging the shredder for killing our ancestors that were alive and he almost killed Lilli now he was going to finish what he started then she was unconscious. Since when were shredders gender specific and could kill people? Why didn't she tell us? Did she think we were immature to know this? How did she know this? I started to think about questions while trying to focus on keeping conscious when I blacked out completely not hearing or seeing anything.

So what do you think it took me till about 3 days to finish plus edit it then I had to get my friends permission to have them in my story so anyway tell me what you think to let you know I actually think I might be like Don in my actual life but anyway please rate and review this so I can do another chapter and tell me since I was thinking this where do you want the Turtles to call splinter to ask the girls could stay in the lair with them or just surprise splinter with the appearance of 4 young girls also should I put a flashback to True Son if yes what POV should it be in meaning 1st or 3rd person since I am only learning about those 2 please answer these for me so I can get a good chapter 2 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR MY FRIENDS BUT THE OTHER PEOPLE I DO OWN. New chapter everyone, I am so stoked! HOPE YA ENJOY! This is only short since I really want to have more space for writing. Sorry for holding up... school is EVIL

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I put down the girl I was holding; I think her name is Shannon. I put her down so I could fight the foot ninja that had knocked all four of the girls unconscious.

"Great... we are helping these girls and we don't even know anything about them besides their names" Raph said as he took out two ninja

"Well Shannon said they are after Shredder too" I say after taking out two of the ninja's

"That was fun" Raph said when we defeated all the ninja

"Hey... what should we do with them?" Don asked as we walk over to where the girls were unconscious

"How about we keep them" Mikey said picking up the one called Lilli. Was Mikey crazy? We'd need Splinter's permission to let them stay with us

"No we got to get Splinter's permission" I say

"Well we can't just leave them here with those wounds on them" Don said picking up the one I think is called Kaity

"Well fine but we'd need Splinters permission to let them stay longer than just to heal" I said and Raph pick up Becca and I picked up Shannon.

"Whateva Fearless" Raph said

"Well... they are losing blood so we should hurry" Don suggested

"Let's go" Mikey and Don leave with Kaity and Lilli in their arm.

"What is Splinter going to say" I thought out loud when we all were in the sewers

"Leo... they're injured... Splinter will probably do the same thing he did to April to all of them" Don said. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the lair

"We take em ta the lab Don?" Raph asked

"Yep... I have to bandage them up" Don said as we went up the stairs I feel the presence of my father but I ignore it

"My sons... who are those girls" I heard Splinter say raising his voice so we could not pretend we didn't hear him

"Um..." Mikey said turning slowly around

"Father... these girls are in terrible conditions as is and if they don't get help fast they are bound to die" Don said

"Well can I at least know who is in our home" Splinter said

"Mikey is holding Lilli, Don is holding Kaity, Raph is holding Becca and I am holding Shannon" I said

"And what are their last names my sons?" Great they got knocked out before they told us

"Um... the foot attacked us before we even could ask... oh and no worries sensei; they are also avenging the Shredder for killing their relatives" Splinter nodded in understanding

"See to their wounds... I will make my decision about what we will do with them" my brothers and I walk to the lab and set them down for Don to look at their wounds

"Wait they don't even know we aren't humans they will most defiantly freak out like April did"

"Well what do you suggest we do genius" Raph asked loudly

"In the morning we ask April and possibly Casey to come over and talk to them and make sure they are ok"

"Um... ok... just um when we would ask them"

"I don't know"

"Well is this a good time" Mikey asked when there was a scream in the lab

"I think so"

"I'll do it" Raph said then Don, Mikey and I went into the lab

"Shannon" Lilli was shaking Shannon when Shannon finally woke up Lilli grabbed onto Shannon

"Where are we" Becca said when she woke up "And why'd ya have ta scream Lilli"

"What... awesome technology" Kaity said in awe

"Kaity not the time to focus on that kind of stuff" Becca yelled

"What... I can't help it" Kaity argued

"Are we dead" Lilli asked scared

"No Lilli... we are only in an unfamiliar place" Shannon said calmly

"Why'd we trust those normal people... it's all his fault" Becca didn't know we were not normal

"We can't change the past Becca and also we can't only trust each other our whole lives"

"Hey are we invisible or something"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MIKEY" Lilli screamed sacredly after seeing us then she hugged Shannon harder

"See Becca they aren't normal and they probably heard you saying that about them"

"I don't think she cares Shannon... wait, wasn't there four of you" Kaity asked

"There is, he just is calling some human friends to come over so the same thing doesn't happen twice"

"Well... what happened last time"

"The one got jump in the sewer, we took her here, she wakes up from unconsciousness then goes back out of consciousness then we convince her we are real"

"Wait before you even start fainting I just have one question" I said... I haven't spoken since last night

"What" Kaity and Shannon said at the same time?

"What's your last name" I ask and they all go stiff and stare at me

"Wow it's just like Leo just said a curse word"

"Leo cursed?" Raph asked coming into the room "Why ya all so stiff"

"What... don't you have a last name" I was confused

"No... Because of one of our ancestors... the very ancestor that got us here in the first place" Kaity said

"Let me guess it's in that stupid posterity book" Becca said annoyed

"Yep... the one and only of our own family"

"Mind telling us about this ancestor" Raph said

"Ok well..." Kaity started to talk about the ancestor by reading things from a book

**Long Time Ago in True Son's time 1****st**** person**

I have been disowned by a father I have known what seems like my whole life. His name is Cuyloga. I knew I couldn't go back to my white family they would scalp me or worse so I walked in what seemed like Northeast and headed towards there I knew I could find a better life there. I would survive on my Native American intentions act like one too.

I have been traveling for days when I guess I was told by the great being to stop. I saw a girl at what looked to be my age. I have become her friend she was so nice I was even happy to meet her parents. They like me too. It was after a like 6 years after living on the street when I asked her to marry me.

"T…True Son of…of course, I would be honored" I was extremely happy she said yes I told her all my stories about killing my white uncle, living with Native Americans and all of my other stories I thought would change her mind to say no but she said yes! Even without a last name like all white people she said yes!

10 years later we have 4 children and then they each have 4 children I was proud of the women they had bore all men they grew up to be fine young men but I could feel especially on one day a great pain. Was the great being pulling me toward the heaven? I was my wife staring at me but she passed away a month ago.

"Kaitlyn is that you?" I said.

"Yes True Son it is me I was told I could come get you, we can be together again" I was happy but sad I knew if I left these grandchildren they would never understand nor would any of the children in the future.

"I want to make a book first, a book to tell of me" about a day later of which I had no sleep I finished the book then wrote a letter.

'_When you read this I will have died already but I wrote this book for the next generation for all the generations to come if it pleases you all of you can do so to but I need everyone to know about my life Love True Son_'

When I had finished I went to Kaitlyn then I left the world and I could only look upon.

My children and stepchildren mourned for my passing but I could do nothing. I saw Cuyloga and walked to him with Kaitlyn.

"My Son though I could not be said to be your father you still did the Native American ways I am proud of you" He said and I smiled

**Back to Leo's POV after the story **

Wow. That was the only thing I could think of after hearing that story.

"Hey what's up guys" April and Casey said walking into the lab

"So where are those kids ya were talking about?" Casey asked

"Um... Case is it really that hard to notice where they are" Raph asked pointing to the girls and Casey and April look behind them to see the girls

"Wait I see them walking around the streets almost every day then yesterday the newspaper said they went missing from an orphanage" April said

"We are not going back... I was told to take care of my sisters and that's what I'm going to do" Shannon said as she stood up

"Well you four aren't old enough to get a place to live"

"Maybe Splinter could knock some sense into them" Raph said

"Well let's see this Splinter try"

"Alright I will if that is what you wish child" all of a sudden Splinter hit Becca on the head with his stick

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lilli started screaming and we all ran up to her, her sisters formed a group hug around her

"Lilli I'm fine"

"Lilli I wouldn't let anyone hurt any of you, you know that"

"Sorry Well my sister was almost killed by someone and now whenever one of us is attacked in a ninja style she get's scared and thinks that he is going to try again to kill us" Kaity said staring at us

"Forgive me child" Splinter says

"Wait so is that how you all became orphans" April asked

"Yep... pretty much"

"Then one of your ancestors was a guardian" Splinter said

"A guardian... guardian of what" Becca asked

"You are correct" Shannon said

"Ok why do you only let us know these things now" Becca yelled at Shannon

"I wanted to make sure you being a hot head wouldn't try to run out and get revenge" Shannon yelled back

"This is another reason why we never get anyone to know things... Becca is arguing with one of my sisters" Kaity said sighing

"STOP... PLEASE" Lilli kept on screaming while she was crying

"Becca how about you just leave everything as is" Kaity said

"Oh so now you are insisting on leading us while being a geek"

"Oh well that's a thanks to me for making your weapons out of spare metal that took forever to find" Kaity said a little louder than what she normally speaks but not loud enough to be called yelling

"STOP IT" Lilli yelled

"Is this what always happens" I ask Shannon who was now standing next to me

"Yep... usually"

"Well you don't have to brag about everything ya do Kaity" Becca yelled

"Well I'm not the one always the first in line to attempt something foolish" Kaity yells back

"Ok this is not normal... she never starts yelling in our arguments"

"Maybe it's not her but her wound is making her change moods differently than her normality"

"Translate to English Don" Mikey said

"He means I have wounds that will cause mood swings different from my normal moods that are let out" Kaity said with a sigh and full of anger when Don translated himself at the same time

"No way a perfect match" Mikey said and Lilli giggled

"What do you mean?" Don asked

"Never mind that... I just want to know right now how this is completely illogical but logical at the same time"

"Ok can one of you science geeks translate that...? Also why can't ya just say it in English so we can understand ya" Raph and Becca said annoyed

"She wants to know how we can be here when we are not logical to humans" Don said

"Well if Splinter would let us" I said looking at Splinter. We were 17 and were obviously not sure if it was alright

"They most likely aren't friends with our enemies so I say you boys may do so" Splinter said walking out of the room then we told the story about how we came into being.

"Intriguing" Kaity said thinking about it again

"So... you are as well strange"

"Finally someone is stranger than us... no offense"

"None taken"

"What now"

"PARTY"

"Why would we do that Mikey?"

"I don't know... I just felt like saying that"

"Well... if you don't mind... I guess we'll go" Shannon said

"Oh come on Shannon we basically just got here and we're leaving" Kaity said "Besides... this technology is so awesome plus we don't have anywhere to go"

"I'm too hungry to go Shannon" Lilli said

"What if these people/ turtles/ rat try to follow us" Shannon seemed confused on what to do.

"Fine... have it your way we can stay... until they tell us to leave that is" Shannon's sisters hugged Shannon then looked at us

"Yes... you may stay" then they got really happy

"Thank you" Shannon and Kaity said in unison and Kaity continues reading her book.

"God... will you ever put that damn book down" Becca asked but Kaity ignored her.

"Are you four hungry" this got even Kaity's attention

"I guess that means yes"

"Well I have to go... have to open up the shop" April said

"I'm going too" So April and Casey left and dad went to his room while the rest of us went to the kitchen.

"Let's have pizza" Mikey half yelled

"Mikey... shut up... you don't have ta yelled" I got the left over pizza out... amazingly it was a whole box that was left. We let the girls eat first...altogether they had a half of the pizza. After they had their fill my brothers and I ate the rest of the pizza.

"That pizza was good"

"Is that supposed to mean you had pizza before?"

"Yes... but yet we had it out of a dumpster"

"How long have you been out as runaways?" I asked and Shannon shrugged

"We only know we left in July" wait that was a month ago

"Then you have left around a month ago" she nodded

"One question though about something someone said" Kaity asked

"What is the question?"

"Since when do Shredders kill and since when are they gender specific" Shannon, my brothers and I froze... Shannon said she didn't tell her sisters... if she didn't tell Kaity... then who did

* * *

No... Not a cliffhanger... anything but that. Anyway... did you like it, if you did please give me advice on what should happen in the third chapter... also, I kind of have been cheating on you guys...? I made like billions (obviously exaggerated) of other stories... so I was wondering if you wanted me to post them. Tell me and I will post them... most are TMNT of the extra lot. Anyway... if ya want that say so... and tell me what you want to happen... I am most certain I am putting one of the other stories on... but I'm not sure. Well anyway see ya on next chapter posted!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps... sorry for the hold up... just was busy with school at least now it is summer! Well I hope ya enjoy... I promised BellaAwsomeness I would put Splinters POV in but now I want to have Shannon's POV to show about how she feels about Kaity know about the Shredder. So I've decided to start with Shannon's POV and then after Kaity says how she knows then I'll switch to Splinters POV. OH and I are just doing the beginning part so ya remember what happened without having to go back... I still don't own TMNT or my friends so ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Let's have pizza" Mikey half yelled_

_"Mikey... shut up... you don't have ta yelled" I got the left over pizza out... amazingly it was a whole box that was left. We let the girls eat first...altogether they had a half of the pizza. After they had their fill my brothers and I ate the rest of the pizza._

_"That pizza was good"_

_"Is that supposed to mean you had pizza before?"_

_"Yes... but yet we had it out of a dumpster"_

_"How long have you been out as runaways?" I asked and Shannon shrugged_

_"We only know we left in July" wait that was a month ago_

_"Then you have left around a month ago" she nodded_

_"One question though about something someone said" Kaity asked_

_"What is the question?"_

_"Since when do Shredders kill and since when are they gender specific" Shannon, my brothers and I froze... Shannon said she didn't tell her sisters... if she didn't tell Kaity... then who did_

**Shannon's POV**

"Who told you" I asked sternly

"Shannon... she probably read it from that book" Becca said annoyed

"Well she said someone told her and I don't think books can talk"

"Shannon... I heard it from you" Kaity said

"Kaity... what do you mean you heard it from me... I never told you that"

"Well not exactly me... I heard when you told the guys" Kaity said

"Wait so you were listening on our conversation" I asked getting angry

"It is important to always try to avoid passing out... I was trying to stay conscious" What... Kaity was conscious when I passed out

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too weak and my brain was too damaged to think correctly" she said

"So it does now"

"You are precisely correct" Kaity said

"So wait...when you became unconscious" Don asked

"A little bit after Shannon did" Kaity said simply

"So wait... Why can't Becca and I know about this Shredder Guy?" Lilli asked

"Becca would probably do something stupid and you would most likely have freaked out" I said to my youngest sibling

"Then why wouldn't you tell me" I actually wasn't sure why I didn't tell Kaity

"Knowing you, I was thinking you would have not listened since you'd be thinking about that science stuff of yours" I said honestly and Kaity nods

"Ok... I think but still... who is this Shredder guy" Kaity asked. Should I tell her, I looked at the guys and Splinter

"He was the one that made us orphans... he was the one that killed them and almost killed Lilli" my sisters stared at me...

"Why don't we go show this guy what we are made of?"

"No Rebecca... that is too dangerous... The Shredder is very powerful" I could tell that Becca didn't like what Splinter said but she didn't say anything

**Master Splinter's POV**

I was certainly surprised when my sons came home with these four girls but when the eldest... Shannon told my sons and I their story I was even more surprised I never knew one of their ancestors was a guardian... this would certainly mean they would have to be protected from The Shredder and the foot ninja.

"So... how long have you four been orphans" Michelangelo asked

"Most of our lives" Shannon said... it seems that like my eldest she responds for her siblings

"So... you four kick butt too" Lillian, the youngest of our guests said

"Yep... we're pretty awesome" Michelangelo said and he was hit by Raphael

"Raphael... do not hit your brother" I said

"But still... I want to kick that dude's butt for making us orphans"

"I know you feel like that Becca but you can't do that" Shannon replied. These girls seemed to be almost exactly like my sons... they are all perfect for each other

"Why not"

"You'd get hurt"

"I don't care about getting hurt... just let me kill That Shredder guy" Lillian laughed for an unknown reason

"That sounds funny"

"What"

"What you said"

"How is that funny?"

"Because it is"

"Give me a real reason"

"No"

"Why"

"Cuz I don't wanna"

"Well you are gonna wanna when I'm through with you"

"Shannon... Becca's being mean to me"

"Please don't argue... I am really starting to get a headache from you two" Kaitlyn said rubbing her temples of her head

"Do you need rest Kaity?"

"No... I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Yep... as long as they stop arguing"

"Just one thing you should know... all cool ones of our family that are alive have the last letter of N"

"You are so lucky Kaity has a headache"

"I don't get it"

"Kaity, Lilli and I have our full first name ending with an N but Becca's ends with an A"

"Oh... I get it" My youngest son said and he started to laugh

"Dude... that ain't funny" Rebecca said angrily

"..."

"What time is it"

"What... do you have a date or something" Michelangelo asked Donatello

"No Mikey... I was working on a project before patrol and I want to continue working on it"

"Uh... well if you must know it is..."

"Donatello... we have guests... it would be rude to do that project of yours" I said slightly demanding

"Oh... ok Master Splinter" Donatello told me but he looked to the ground. Just then Lillian yawned

"Um... is there anywhere my sister's and I could sleep" Shannon asked

"Uh... yes... I'll show you" Leonardo took the four girls to the guest room and came back downstairs

"I call Lilli"

"What the Shell are you talking about Mikey" Raphael asked

"I think that means he has a crush on her or something"

"Well I'm going to the lab" Donatello said and rushed off to his lab

"I'm going to sleep" Michelangelo said and he went to his room to supposedly sleep

"I'll be in the dojo" Leonardo said leaving to the dojo

"Guess I'll just be in my room" Raphael said and he got up and went to his room. I then went to my room and started meditating. That was when I saw a vision...

**The Vision**

"_Do I have to Shannon?"_

"_Yes Becca" all of a sudden the Shredder was there and my sons went into defensive positions_

"_Oh my god" The foot ninja came and started attacking_

"_Don" Donatello was hit to the ground and it was hard for him to get up... Kaitlyn I saw was holding back tears_

"_It's ok Kaity... I'll be fine" Donatello said smiling as he got up_

"_Are you sure" all of a sudden the Shredder grabbed Shannon_

"_Shannon" we all yelled. Leonardo rushed over and started attacking. Then everything vanished and I was confronted with my master... Hamato Yoshi_

"_Your sons are growing Splinter... you must see that"_

"_I know Yoshi... I am trying to... do you think those girl are for my sons"_

"_Only time shall tell you Splinter"_

"_I see my old friend" I said trying to understand my master clearly_

"_You shall know when the time is ready... they all will know in time"_

"_Yes my friend" I said and we bowed to each other_

"_Till next time my old friend"_

"_Good bye my friend"_

I got out of meditation and thought of Yoshi and what he meant by that only time shall tell what will happen

"I think I understand" I said to myself... but I understood... he was saying in time those girls and my sons will come together

* * *

It took forever but I finally got it done... I have been really busy but still sorry for the hold up... I hope you like it but I promise I'll try to get a chapter four out soon. Do you think this is a cliffhanger? I'm not sure if it is but if it is just pretend it isn't ok. Well anyway it's your decision... should I put this other story I have been making on or should I wait... it's you guys' choice... I think I'll also need idea's on the next chapter if you don't mind... anyway Peace out peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now here! I don't own TMNT or my friends (Why would I) anyway hope ya enjoy. And sorry for the hold up on this chapter

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

I just woke up and I walked outta the room I was put in the night before... I found Kaity and Shannon talking

"Look Shannon, I don't know what the big deal about them knowing is" Kaity said trying to sound reasonable

"Becca will try to kill the shredder and Lilli freaked out"

"No, Lilli didn't freak out Shannon"

"Sup"

"Look Kaity, the point is that Becca might try and kill the Shredder"

"I'm right here"

"It's normal for Becca to want to kill someone, what's the big deal in that"

"Exactly"

"Look Kaity, can you just promise to not ask anymore of those kind of questions in front of Becca and Lilli"

"Stop ignoring me" I said angerly

"Oh, sorry Becca" they said staring at me

"Whatever" I said staring into space well that was till our youngest sister, Lilli came over

"Hi" she said happily

"Hi" I mumble

"Hi Lilli" Shannon and Kaity said (Kaity then Shannon)

"So... what should we do"

"How the heck should I know" I asked

"I wasn't asking you Becca... I was asking Kaity and Shannon"

"Isn't that nice" I muttered then Shannon and Kaity glared at me "What"

"Nothing"

"Right" I said sarcastically

"Seriously... what are we going to do?" Lilli asked again

"Well I am going to be reading"

"I'll just stay here in case there's anymore questions" Shannon replied

"I'm going to look for Mikey" Lilli said and I attempt to walk away till Shannon started talking

"Where are you going Becca"

"Uh, nowhere" I lyed

"No seriously, where"

"I don't know ok" I said annoyed... Shannon really knows how ta get me angry

"I'm just worried about you doing something stupid"

"Whateva" I said continuing to walk away

"Becca" I think she got up then she was in front of me

"What"

"Don't go, who know's if you'd be able to get back here and what if something happened to you"

"Who cares"

"Lilli, Kaity and I... I think the guys, Master Splinter and their two human friends also care about you too" I haven't thought about the other people since last night

"I don't care... worry all ya want ta but I'm perfectly fine"

"Who know's what will happen if you go out there" Shannon is so freaking annoying at times

"Nothin' I can't handle Shannon, you should know that by now... or at least should know I won't listen ta ya" She rolled her eyes

"What is going on"

"Rebecca wants to go topside"

"It is to dangerous Rebecca"

"I've been telling her that Master Splinter"

"Can I just go" I said annoyed

"No" three voices said... I turned to look for the third voice... Leo, typical... I think he's the eldest or somethin' at least he's the turtle's leader... Gee... I'd kill to be head of my sisters but Shannon won't even let me close to that

"Why not"

"I've already told you and so has Master Splinter" I grunted

"I don't care 'bout danger... It's nothing I can't handle" Shannon sighed

"You're not going Becca"

"Yes I am" Shannon sighed... I knew now she wasn't going to stay calm much longer... I didn't care

"Becca... I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'm not gonna get hurt" I heard Master Splinter sigh

"If you insist on doing so..."

"Yes" I interupted and again he sighed

"Raphael... you shall watch Rebecca"

"I don't need no babysitter"

"I ain't watching her" Raph complained

"If Rebecca insists on going topside one of you must make sure she is does not get in danger"

"But he's the one getting into danger"

"Which means he know's how to get out of it better than we do"

"I don't care... I don't need a freakin' anyone trying to get me outta danger... I know danger, I can get outta it if I wanted to" I said angrily

"Well we're not letting you go if one of us isn't with you and besides... you might be able to get to know how similar you two are" Shannon whispered the last part to me

"Whateva" I said and I walked out followed by Raph

**Raph's POV**

This is so annoying... that girl, Becca, she wanted to go topside and Master Splinter is makin' me watch her... I could be punchin' my punchin' bag right now but no... I have to watch a girl that can obviously get outta danger. I sighed

"Ya can leave now" Becca said. I got it... she was cooperating only to their point of view... they wouldn't know if during this watchin' Becca thing I let Becca take off

"Whateva" I said... by now we were on the roof of some place... I sat down

"I'll come back later... then go back ta yer house place thing" Becca said leaving down the latter... all of a sudden I saw Purple Dragons... I smiled

"Let's dance" I said takin' out my Sai's and charging at em... After they were gone I put my Sai's away and saw Becca... I thought she was done here so I went over to her only to see she was talking to some people... Purple Dragon people

"Hey princess... how ya doing"

"Shut up" she looked pissed

"Oh... you want it back don'tcha"

"No shit shirlock" she said

"Well it happens to be the answer is ya can't have your Sai's back"

"Why not"

"Cuz we're gonna kill ya first"

"Ha-ha..." she said without emotion "I'll be the one that's killin' in case ya haven't figured that out" she said this coldly... all of a sudden she was hit into the wall and was pinned there

"Really"

"Let me go"

"Or what"

"You will die"

"Really" said the one standing in front of her... I knew she needed help so I snuck down and started taking out Purple Dragons...

"Ah... if it isn't red boy" the dragon in front of Becca said

"Shut up" I said throwing my Sai's at the one's pinning Becca to the wall... she then kicked the guy and I got my Sai's... once they were all unconcious Becca glared at me

"I could've done that by myself" she was defiantly annoyed as she picked up two Sai that the now unconcious guy was holding

"So being pinned to a wall makes you able to beat up the purple dragons"

"Whateva" she said turning away from me

"What's yer problem... I saved you and no thanks"

"I don't care... It wasn't like I would need your help"

"What's with you"

"You're startin' ta act like my sister" She said as we went into the sewer

"Whateva" I said... after a long time of silence we got back to the lair

"Hi" Lilli and Mikey said

"Where is Shannon" Mikey and Lilli pointed to the couch and she went there

"Is Leo still in the dojo" Mikey nods and I walk into the dojo

"How was it"

"She is so ungrateful"

"Let me guess you saved her and she didn't even acnoledge it"

"Oh she did... she kept saying she could've done it by herself... she's been being so annoying"

"Imagine how I get" Leo said and I thought about it got nothing

"What do ya mean"

"You are the same way... everytime I help you you always say something like 'I could've done that by myself' and other things like that"

"I can't believe her... I just look away to battle purple dragons then she get's her Sai taken away from her and I have ta save her then she's ungrateful about it"

"I must say Raph... she seems like a perfect type for you"

"What do ya mean by that"

"She'll be able to show you how you made us feel" I knew he meant Don, Mikey and himself

"Whateva" I said and he put a hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry... I bet if you get to know her then she'll lighten up... she's actually been though a lot"

"What"

"I was talking to Shannon earlier and she said that once Becca trusted someone and well... he kind of"

"Took away her trust" I inturrupted and Leo nodded

"Just give her some time" Leo said with a little smile

"Whateva" I said and went to my room

* * *

hope ya like this and I'll get chapter 5 on as soon as I can... SyroTheNinja over and out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi peeps... sorry for the hold up... anyway at the moment I'm making myself go on bed rest cuz my legs are SO sore from field hockey... anyway this makes it easier to make the next chapter... I don't own TMNT's actual characters... ENJOY

* * *

**Kaity's POV**

I was reading my book when Becca stomped over and sat in- between Shannon and I

"I can't stand him... he is so annoying" Becca said angrily

"Let me guess... he saved you and you told him you didn't need help"

"That's cuz I didn't... why can't he just let me do what I'm doing... I got my Sai back just fine"

"All this complaining for help getting your Sai back" Shannon said laughing and Becca glared at her

"It's not funny"

"Becca... you just need to let people help you sometimes... you don't have to trust them, just let them help you... After all... they've helped us so far"

"But Shannon... How"

"Becca... you might be able to start by apologizing to Raph" I said

"Kaity's right Becca... He went to Leo... Leo might have told him about what happened to you"

"How does he know?"

"They deserved to know... I only told Leo and Master Splinter... Leo was going to tell Raph only when Raph confronted him with a problem with you"

"Becca... is it that hard to say sorry" I asked. Then Raph rushed past and went into his room

"Just tell him your sorry... it'll help you to get to trust him"

"But Shannon" Shannon sighed

"Becca... just do it... no one will think of you differently... you still have your same attitude"

"Shannon" I sighed

"Becca... if you can't tell him then write a letter to him and either give it to him or slip it under his door" I said

"Kaity... you're a genius"

"I thought I already was"

"Whatever... just get me a paper" I had a bookmark which was just a piece of paper

"You need a whole one"

"Half is fine" I tear the paper in half and give half to her then stick the rest back in the book

"What are you going to write" I asked

"Um... I don't know" after a while the three of us figured out the letter's contents

'Dear Raph,

I know you're in the same place thingy as me but oh well... I'm just not use to saying these things... the main thing is... sorry for acting up and all that stuff I said... I just don't like trusting people cuz I well... There was this one guy that said he liked me but he ended up actually telling some evil people... I think they're call the foot... what I told him because they wanted to kill me so anyway... that's why I don't trust anyone sides my family... well I said sorry so guess I'll see ya... Becca'

"Are you going to give it to him or slide it under his door?"

"Slide under his door" she said and went to the room he went to and slid the letter into the room then quickly left and went back to the couch

"What now" she asked

"Don't know" after a while of talking I heard a door open then close

"Hi Raph... what's up dude" I heard Lilli and Mikey said in unison

"Where's Becca" Then I pretend to read my book and Shannon walks away

"What"

"Kaity and Shannon make you write the letter?"

"Yeah, so"

"I'll help you"

"Do what"

"To trust again" just accept already Becca... I want you to trust again

"... Why would I need your help?"

"You want to trust but you just think you can't because you just don't want to risk what happened to happen again" I looked over by the corner of my eye and saw Becca was holding in a cry... What happened next was that Becca actually let the tears come out Raph hugged her

"I'll help you... don't worry" wow... this was going easier than I thought it would... I decided I should let them be alone... I knew Mikey and Lilli left to somewhere

"Kaity... Kaity where are you" I closed my book and went to the lab

"Yeah Don" I asked

"I just wanted your help for an experiment" I went into the lab and closed the door

"It was to help them get alone wasn't it" he nodded

"You weren't reading were you?"

"I was only checking to make sure everything would be ok to be able to leave them alone then I was completely lost on how to get out of there" I said

"Then consider myself as help"

"Ok well what should we do... do you even have any experiment to work on to at least not have them suspicious"

"Sure... you can help with this on" he pulls out a blueprint and I put my book down and we start working on the experiment... when we were about halfway done someone knocked on the door so Don answered the door

"Hi Becca... wait... what are you doing with that food" I walked to the door

"We want to have a little fun" Raph and Becca ran in and started throwing food at us

"What the shell" Don yelled and Mikey and Lilli came in

"Woohoo... food fight" Mikey said and both of them started picking up food and throwing it at everyone in the room... I shrugged and joined in... So did Don

"That was fun" all of a sudden Leo and Shannon walked in

"What the shell happened in here" Shannon asked

"Food fight" Lilli said happily

"Don... you seriously let this happen" by now Lilli, Mikey, Raph and Becca left... Leo then closed the door

"At least Raph actually is happy... he hasn't been that happy for a long time"

"Same with Becca"

"Guess your right... well... you should clean up I guess"

"Yeah... guess so" Leo and Shannon left

"I'll help if you want" I told him

"Thanks" we then started cleaning... by about 6 or so we finally got the lab all clean up we even organized it a bit

"You want to continue the experiment or continue reading your book" Don asked me

"I'm gonna wait on the book... I'm already here so might as well finish the experiment" after an hour or so we finally finished the experiment

"Well that's finally done" then there was a knock on the door

"Hope it's not another food fight out there"

"Most likely not" Don said and opened the door

"Dinner is ready"

"After that food fight there's still food left" I asked

"Yep"

"Wow" we then walked to the seating area... I sat in-between Shannon and Don

"Alright the food is officially served"

"Finally... I didn't know how long I could wait" Becca said

"Same here" a grin went onto my face... Becca was doing fine now... maybe Raph and Becca are a lot more alike than I thought making it way easier than I thought for Raph to help her with her trust issue

"Alright then here it is" Mikey and Lilli put the food on the table then sat down

"This is good Mikey... you should become a chef or something' like one" Becca said

"Yeah... this is awesome"

"You know what... I say it's a great time for a food fight" Becca said and attempted to throw potatoes at Leo's face but he caught them

"How about we just eat normally"

"Becca's right though... we need some more fun in the room" Lilli said smashing some of her potatoes into Mikey's face. I heard Shannon sigh as the food fight got more intense to the point you couldn't see 5 feet in front of you... well I guess that's what happens when you get into an intense food fight with teenage mutant ninja turtles and two sisters that are having a blast.

* * *

How'd ya like it... I'm still having myself on bed rest but at the moment I think my foot has a blister or something... my heel is KILLING me... that's why I'm using a Dowel to walk around... hopefully my pains aren't as painful tomorrow... but tomorrow I get to be a Goalie... we start goalies tomorrow and since I'm one I need to be a good ninja and put the pain aside for field hockey and FYI field hockey is not like ice hockey... plus Goalies where lots of equipment so I'm bound to be ok but yet I get goalie stuff after practice which kinda means I won't be Goalie till two more days meaning Friday... anyways... please wish for my pains to leave... I really would appreciate it. Oh and chapter 6 will hopefully come soon... most likey since I might get insane painness making me put myself on bed rest... anyway peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people... sorry for not making any contact for a bit but I've been busy... and it's 8:40 PM here. Tomorrow I'm helping my aunt with meals on wheels cuz it's cool to help people. Anyways I'll just write the story now. Be prepared for an epic chapter 6... I still don't own TMNT... Oh and the Field hockey seasons almost over so I'm sad... being goalie is fun. Well read and if you can, enjoy!

* * *

**Lillian's POV**

It was the day after the food fights and I was with Mikey, we were in his room

"Lilli... you wanna play pranks on your sisters and my brothers" cool that would be fun

"That would be super fun... you think Becca and Raph will kill us"

"Nah... They wouldn't kill their favorite little siblings"

"Good point... so... what do you have in mind"

"Let's start with Becca and Raph"

"No... That's a suicidal mission... it should be last"

"Oh... good point"

"Oh I know" I said after getting an idea

"What"

"We lock them in different rooms... Becca and Raph in one, Kaity and Don in another and Shannon and Leo in a third"

"Oh... that would be so funny... that way Becca and Raph won't kill us"

"I know... that's the point"

"Ah... good plan... who do we start with"

"Shan and Leo..."

"Who's Shan?"

"Shannon... it's the nickname I just made up thirty seconds ago"

"Cool" Mikey said "Let's go" we then went to the plan and about a half hour later the leader of both of us were locked in a room

"Now to Kaity and Don"

"What about us" we turned around and there was Kaity and Don

"Uh... hi"

"Well"

"Nothing"

"Where's Leo" Don asked Mikey

"And Shannon" Kaity asked me

"Uh... somewhere... which reminds me... can you fix the thing I put on your desk earlier Don" Mikey asked

"Maybe you should help him Kaity... Mikey destroyed it very well" I said sending a fake glare to Mikey who realized it and glared back also faking

"Uh... right" they both went into the lab and Mikey closed the door and I locked it then we high fived (or three'd in his case) then we made our way to Becca and Raph who were talking about something

"How is my favorite sister?"

"And my favorite brother"

"What you want from me" they said in unison

"Nothing" Mikey and I said in unison

"Right... just like the time you painted my room pink kind of nothing"

"No... of course not"

"Ok... what did you do?"

"Lilli" I heard Shannon yell

"So... does it involve the two fearless leaders?"

"Mikey" Don yelled

"And the brainiac's"

"Your gonna lock us in a room" Raph yelled and he and Becca started chasing us

"Well we almost did the whole plan" Mikey said as we ran

"It was a good plan till the hotheads had to ruin it" all of a sudden we ran into a wall and the hotheads laugh

"Goofballs... so interested in pranks they don't even know where they're going" Raph said laughing

"This, I gotta say is the stupidest thing ever Lilli... who knew the goofball couldn't pay attention" Becca laughed

"Shut up Becca" I said upset

"Don't listen to them Lilli... let's go" Mikey and I stood up and went to his room and as soon as we closed it someone locked it

"No fair... this was our prank" I whined

"No worries"

"Don't worry guys... we'll let you two out in a few years"

"But... we'll die of starvation and thirst"

"Cry me a river"

"Fine... I will" I said and started crying... Mikey wrapped an arm around me... for some reason he knew it was real crying... I was only using the expression for a reason to cry

"Don't worry... they have to be joking... we'll be let out sooner or later but till then... let's play"

"What" I asked sniffling

"Um... well... we can play video games, can't play lots of things... well sides those kid games way to kiddy"

"Then what will we play"

"How about a pretend game"

"What kind of pretend game" I asked and he thought about that but then he got an idea

"Oh I know... the turtle prince... it's really cool, trust me" He looked a bit nervous

"... Ok" I said "But why are you nervous" I asked

"It's nothing" he said

"So... how do you play the turtle prince?"

"Well... it's basically like the frog prince except I'm a turtle so it's turtle prince"

"What"

"For the prince to become human again the princess has to kiss him" he said blushing

"Wait... is you sure this is pretend"

"Maybe it's not" he said as he leaned in and then kissed me

"I thought it was the other way around Mikey" I said and kissed back

"I think they're gonna let us out" he said then stood up and went to the door which opened

"So... like your punishment"

"It was fun... in fact I feel another prank coming on" I said jumping up and smiling

"If you do that I'm gonna kill ya" Becca said coming toward the door and standing next to Raph

"Come on Becca, why do you insist on ruining our fun... it's the only way Mikey and I can keep sane"

"You two... sane?" Becca and Raph said at the same time

"You two... not crazy?" Mikey and I said then laughed causing for the second time today, Becca and Raph chased us.

"Help" we both screamed

"Oh come on... it's you two who upset the hotheads" Don said and Kaity giggled a bit... they were sitting next to each other on the couch... we went into the dojo though and found Shannon and Leo

"Save us" I hid behind Shannon and Mikey hid behind Leo as Becca and Raph ran in

"Oh Mikey... I got a present for you"

"I got a present for you too Lilli" I saw Leo and Shannon give each other amused glances

"Don't let them get us Shan"

"Shan?"

"Yeah... like it"

"..."

"Uh... right"

"Move outta the way Leo... I can take you outta the misery of being around Mikey"

"Hey... that's mean" Mikey said

"Your face is mean... now let me at 'em Leo"

"Mikey, Lilli we need to train" Leo said going back to training and so did Shannon leaving us open so we gulped

"Why don't you two be good little siblings and come over here" they actually didn't wait... instead they chased us to the corner of the dojo

"Come now... please have mercy... please" I said

"Oh, we'll show you mercy alright... right after we finish showing you why you never call us crazy" and they jumped toward us and tackled us as we screamed, pleading for our lives.

* * *

A little bit short but oh well, it's funny... and I really don't call my friend Shan... that was made up because the rest of us have nicknames so I needed to make one up for the chapter's plot... and that took me about like... an hour... it's 9:50 now so it's basically an hour... Well tomorrow is meals on wheels then Tuesday is a game... we're gonna get fast food too! I haven't had fast food in forever... anyways have a good time and just be yourself... and never mess with this version of Becca and the real version of Raph. Well see ya~ SyroTheNinja over and out oh and the kissing part... I feel uncomfortable with that kind of stuff so that's why I didn't really write much on it


	7. Chapter 7

Hello... it's me... SyroTheNinja and I'm back, better than ever! Ok... maybe not cuz no more field hockey I'm sad about that but I think I'm awesome cuz of Goalie power... Oh and please... I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE... I really want more to show I'm awesome and all... oh and I still don't own TMNT, hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

I was sitting next to Lilli on the couch. I finally told her (Sort of) how I felt about her so that was a relief... I wonder if my brothers feel this way about Lilli's sisters... it would be weird but whatever. Well Lilli and I are beat up because of our comment to Becca and Raph so we didn't really do much.

"We should've went to Master Splinter"

"Yeah he would have saved us better than Leo and Shan did"

"I know"

"So... what to do now"

"Everyone is annoyed at us and are most likely keeping their sense's up so we can't prank"

"Want to play video games" Lilli asked

"Hmm..." I got a smile on my face

"Well... what do you say my fellow goofball"

"I think we still have a pretend game to continue" she looks at me and laughs

"Very well... where do you want to go prince Mikey" I grabbed her hand and we went to my room

**Leonardo's POV**

I heard my brother and Lilli's conversation... what the shell where they talking about?

"Do you know what's going on" I asked Raph who shrugs

"Maybe... maybe not"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Ok all I know is that Becca and I locked them in Mikey's room after they tried that prank"

"Oh... ok" I said and found Shannon

"What is up with those two?" she asked

"Raph said he and Becca locked them in Mikey's room and that was all he knew"

"True but they were talking about a pretend game... should we go ask them about it"

"No... What bad could it be?"

"..."

"Don't answer that"

"Wasn't planning to" Shannon said "Want to continue sparring"

"Sure" it's nice to have someone willing to spar... and she's good too.

"Then let's go" Shannon said and we went into the dojo and started a sparring match

**Donatello's POV**

Ok... I have no idea what I should do... I want to go work on my inventions but I don't want to be a bad host to the girls.

"Hi Don" she said... flipping her brown hair away from her face...

"H... Hi Kaity" what was wrong with me?

"You seem confused... do you need help with something" she asked

"Um..." maybe if she's helping me I won't feel as bad "Would you like to help me with my inventions" I blurted out then looked at her

"Sure... I was getting a bit tired while reading anyway" she said cheerfully. I'd think that after being locked in the lab for as long as we were that she'd want to keep away from it for awhile, but I guess I was wrong.

"Like this Don" she asked... we have spent a while in the lab working on an invention.

"Yeah" it seems she knows a bit about engineering "It's like you actually know about engineering... where did you learn"

"Actually I just guessed" she said. Am I falling in love with her or something? I have no idea what the shell is going on with me

"Well either way... looks like you got it" she smiled

"..." she looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't saying anything

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I just..." she looked like she was arguing with herself over something

"What's wrong Kaity?"

"I'll tell you later" then she looked mad at herself... ok... this is confusing but whatever

**Kaitlyn's POV**

Why couldn't I just say it?

_Because you know he doesn't feel the same way_

How do you know that?

_I do not need to explain myself_

I ignored the strange voice and decided to do what Shannon and I made Becca do... I was going to write a note. No... first I'll talk to Shannon about it... she'd know what to do... Or Becca could blurt it out after hearing so that's a no... I'll just stick to a note.

"Ok"

"What" I was confused... what was Don talking about

"You said that you'd tell me something later so I said ok"

"Oh... right" I said

"Are you sure you're ok Kaity"

"Yeah" I said. After a while Shannon came in

"Kaity... can I talk to you"

"Sure" I followed her out of the lab and into the dojo which surprisingly no one was in there

"Kaity... do you know what's up with Lilli"

"No... But I have a question"

"What's up Kaity?"

"I think I might have a crush on Don" I whispered

"You're scared to tell him aren't you" I nodded

"Yeah"

"Why don't you take your advice and write it in a note"

"That's what I was planning on doing" I took my book and took the bookmark which was a half piece of paper and ripped it in half and got a pencil from Shannon. After writing the note I wasn't sure what to do

"I'll slip it under his door and how about we continue reading" I smiled... I was glad that Shannon was always there for me. Shannon left then after a bit came back.

"Thanks Shannon" I said

"You're my sister... I'll always be there for you three" I gave my older sister a hug then we continued reading about our families history

"Hey Shannon"

"Yeah"

"Who's going to write in it for us?"

"Well since you're the one that's always reading it, why not you"

"Thanks Shannon"

"No problem"

**Rebecca's POV**

"Hi Raph" Raph is like, my best friend now... ever since he talked to me thanks to Shannon and Kaity.

"Hey Becca" I think I might have a crush on him but I'll just wait till he says something till I react

"So... what you up to" I ask him

"Nothing much... how about you" Oh Great Being... can you make him say something soon... I can't wait anymore

"Same"

"Wanna go topside"

"And get in trouble"

"Yep"

"I'm in" I said smiling

"Then let's go" he said and we left into the sewer and then went to somewhere topside... and with the sunset there... it looked amazing

"Whoa" I said in disbelief

"Like it"

"Yeah" It was amazing... I can't believe the Great Being made all of this... it's so amazing

"I found this place and just wanted ta share it with someone" ME... he wanted to share it with me... I feel really special

"Thanks" I said still amazed at the sight

"Um... Becca"

"Yeah" all of a sudden he was right there in front of me... Kissing me!

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you too" and there I was... in Raph's arms and having him kiss me. The only thought in my mind was

"This is the best night ever." I said still smiling

**Shannon's POV**

I was getting kind of worried... Becca went out with Raph some time ago and Leo said that Raph wouldn't answer his phone. In fact I was pacing in the dojo. Kaity was talking with Don at the moment about the note I helped Kaity write.

"Ugh... They should be back by now" I mutter then I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry... Raph's strong... he'd be able to protect Becca"

"I can't help but worry... guess it's just the eldest child part of me"

"I know how you feel" Leo replied taking his hand off of my shoulder

"Leo... do you think something's going on between them or something, what about Mikey and Lilli... they've been in Mikey's room for three hours... they still haven't come out yet" I said attempting to pace but Leo stopped me

"I bet all four of them are fine... now stop worrying before I start worrying too" he said and we both smile to each other. Was I falling for him? I couldn't... I need to stay strong for my sisters. Great Being, what should I do... True Son... great ancestor that was Indian, what should I do?

"I guess you're right, but I can't help but worry... It's what happens when you're the oldest"

"Trust me, I know how you feel" oh Great Being, True Son, Father, Grandfather... all superiors... what should I do. All of a sudden the excerpt that Kaity read to the guys rushed through my head.

_Shannon... follow your heart... you must follow your heart_

I don't understand... what am I to do? All of a sudden Leo looked like he had seen a spirit and then he started mumbling to himself something in Japanese which I don't know the language of so I didn't know what he was saying

"Are you alright Leo?"

"Uh... yeah... I think so" Oh spirits... can you help me... I don't know what to do. I was just about to begin pacing again when Leo surprised me with what he did next.

* * *

What did Leo do? Is it what you think it is? That for you to think of as I write the next chapter. I was so excited that I had yesterday (Monday) and today (Tuesday) off I just had to write a chapter... I'm still a little uncomfortable with the romantic parts in case you were wondering. Well hope ya enjoyed! SyroTheNinja over and out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone... I'm back! Now you can figure out what happened to Shannon! Yay... But I still don't own the TMNT. Well either way I hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**Shannon's POV**

I stood there shocked... Leo was staring at me strangely but I knew it wasn't him.

"Shannon... the eldest of the last four Indians" Who was this

"W... who are you and what have you done to Leonardo"

"I am the Great Being, young child" I froze... I was talking to the Great Being

"Why have you come here Great Being" I asked curiously

"Young one... you love this one, do you not" Well he is the Great Being

"Y... Yes Great Being"

"Do not be afraid young one... Your ancestor, True Son... he is worried about you"

"W...why"

"Follow his advice he gave you child... follow your heart" he said placing Leo's hand on my shoulder

"I will Great Being" I said. Why my sisters and my lives must be such a disaster... all we want to do is be normal. I let tears come out

"Do not cry my child, Leonardo shall be here for you" Leo's hand was taken off my shoulder then all of a sudden Leo was normal.

"Shannon" he started hugging me "What's wrong"

"Why can't we just be normal" I cried out

"Don't worry everything will be fine"

"How do you know" All of a sudden Leo kissed me

"I'll make sure of it" he said and I smiled... I thank you with all my heart Great Being

**Raphael's POV**

It was a week after I first told Becca I loved her. All of us were standing around... Becca was talking to Shannon

"Becca can you help Kaity"

"With what"

"I need to get an idea of something to perfect my invention over here" she said and Becca groaned

"But I'm no techno geek"

"You will help Becca"

"Can't Don help her?"

"He needs to fix something that two people broke" Shannon said glaring at Mikey and Lilli

"Do I have to Shannon?"

"Yes Becca" all of a sudden Shread head was there... my bro's and I got into defensive positions to protect the girls

"Oh my Great Being" Foot ninja came out and started fighting us. All of a sudden Don was hit to the floor

"Don" I could see it was hard for him to get up. Kaity got over to him and was holding back tears

"It's ok Kaity... I'll be fine" Don said and got up

"Are you sure" he didn't get to respond... Shannon was grabbed by Shread head

"Shannon" we all yell and I notice Master Splinter was also there... he had a real freaked out expression on his face. I noticed when I looked back to Shread head that Leo was fighting Shread head.

"Come on guys... we gotta help Leo" Mikey, Don, Becca and I ran toward Shredder and helped Leo... in case you didn't know all the foot ninja were knocked out now. Lilli and Kaity I saw were over on the other side of the room hugging each other scared... oh well for right now... gotta help Leo.

"Foolish turtles... I control her fate"

"No you don't" Leo yelled attacking again but was knocked aside

"Leo" I saw Master Splinter going from Lilli and Kaity to Leo

"Stop... please" Shannon yelled at Shredder

"How about not foolish child"

"She is not the foolish one Oroku Saki" we all looked to see who it was and we didn't know but the girls did... at least Shannon and Kaity did

"True Son" Uh... this is weird... now there's a ghost in the lair... wow... and I thought getting the girls here was weird.

"Drop my descendant Saki" The True Son guy said

"You cannot command me" then someone appeared beside True Son

"Who are you" Shread head commanded

"I am the Great Being... creator of all things" So this is the guy the girls keep praying to

"What is this insanity" Shread head yelled

"Put the eldest of the last Indians down Oroku Saki" the last Indians what the shell is that supposed ta mean. After what seemed like a long staring contest Shredder put Shannon down

"Now leave" the Great Being commanded and Shread head left. The girls went over to the two ghosts and bowed

"Thank you for saving my life" Shannon said but they just disappeared

"Some people they are" I muttered but Leo jumped up and ran over to Shannon hugging her

"..."

"Am I the only one that's gonna ask what he meant by the last Indians" I said in an outburst

"You see... you know how the Native Americans were killed off"

"Yeah"

"... And True Son was a part of the Native American culture meaning he survived in their ways"

"Uh... yeah"

"Since there are not really any Natives left that are allowed to roam free we are the last ones left"

"Then what's an Indian"

"Oh... that's what the first settlers called our kind because they thought they were in India"

"Oh... I get it"

"So... anyone wants pizza"

"... Sounds good"

"Hey everyone... we brought pizza" Casey and April walked in with Casey holding pizza.

"You guys are awesome" Mikey and Lilli kept saying

"We should kick out the foot ninja... I don't want 'em getting our pizza" Becca said

"I'm in" I said and Becca, Casey, Leo and I started bringing the foot ninja into an alley... it only took a few minutes till we too could get to enjoying the pizza.

**April's POV**

"So... what exactly happened" I asked

"Well you might not believe it"

"If we can believe you guys exist I think we can believe what happened"

"Well if you say so... It all started when..." and they told Casey and I what happened

"Ok... strange but ok"

"Well... what should we do now?"

"How about we watch a movie" I said

"Yay" Mikey and Lilli cheered

"April... I forgot it" Casey whispered to me

"But I didn't" I responded lifting the DVD a bit so he could see it

"What is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself" I said throwing Mikey the movie which he caught

"AWESOME... I love lord of the rings" Mikey said running to put the DVD in and was followed by Lilli and then the rest of us

"I never got to see a movie before"

"Then the first movie you'll ever watch will be your favorite" Mikey said happily and I sighed. Mikey put in the movie and sat down next to Lilli who was sitting next to Shannon.

"Come on everybody" Leo sat down next to Shannon and Don sat next to him with Kaity beside him followed by Becca and Raph

"Come on Babe" Casey said and we sat down... Casey sat next to me and we were on the other couch... Master Splinter sat in his usual seat.

"That was totally awesome" Lilli said after the movie ended

"I know, right" Mikey and Lilli then started a conversation about the movie

"Well it's late so we should go" I said taking out the movie

"Awe... come on... stay for at least a little longer" Mikey and Lilli started begging

"We have work tomorrow guys... sorry" I said

"Bye April, see ya Casey" They all said their good byes

"Bye everyone" Casey and I replied and left with the DVD in my right hand and headed home.

* * *

I might post one more chapter... maybe more but at least one more. I might make a sequel too... YAY! Well I guess I'll go... The reason it took like 5 hours or something to make this chapter was because like halfway through I decided to get ahead on schoolwork... It was so I didn't have a lot to do tomorrow... My English teacher might give me a lot of homework because we had today and yesterday off... Well gotta go get ready for sleepy time... I have a bedtime yes... DON'T JUDGE ME... I just listen to my mom cuz she's a mom... See ya... SyroTheNinja over and out (For the almost last time... tear, tear)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone... This is the second to last chapter... you'll see why in chapter 10... I can't believe this story is actually over... well, basically over... it feels like just yesterday I started writing this story. I'm just so sad now that it's almost over... I still don't own the TMNT... Now... without further ado... you may now read the basically last chapter.

* * *

**Splinter's POV**

It has been a few years since my sons have met the girls and I must say... they have really changed since they came.

"Be careful Becca" I look at Raphael... he use to just ignore when someone must be careful but now he is calmer and more aware of one's feelings

"Maybe you should be careful Raph" Rebecca said

"Get a room will you" Leonardo has become more laid back since that day as well.

"Ha-ha... very funny Leo" Raphael said putting his arm around Rebecca's waist

"So... when is it again"

"When is what Mikey?"

"What do you think I'm talking about" Mikey asked

"Uh... oh, right... the wedding"

"Yeah... when is it"

"You should already remember that it's next month"

"That soon"

"We told you guys last year" Raphael said rolling his eyes

"Uh... right... I totally remembered that"

"Of course Mikey... your totally did" Rebecca said sarcastically

"Then what happens next"

"What the shell do you mean Mikey" Leonardo asked

"Like after the wedding... who's is next" Michelangelo asked grinning at Leonardo and Shannon

"Shut up goofball" Rebecca said annoyed

"Hey... is not every day that you get to say the leaders are gonna get married"

"Who" Donatello asked as he and Kaitlyn walked down the stairs after being in the lab

"Leo and Shan" Lillian blurted out

"I thought that was in a few months"

"It is"

"..."

"Well... what we gonna do now" Lillian asked

"Play pin Lilli and Mikey's head down then play bowling with 'em"

"Rebecca" I sternly reprimanding my soon to be daughter in law

"Sorry Master Splinter... sorry goofballs" she muttered

"Leo... want to spar... I know I can beat you this time" Shannon said with determination

"You're on" Leonardo responded and both he and Shannon left to the dojo

"Mikey... let's play Halo... I bet you still can't beat me"

"Yeah right... you are so on" and Michelangelo left to play the electronic device with his wife.

"Master Splinter"

"Yes"

"Do you think my sister's and my ancestors will come again" I knew she meant for the wedding but I was not sure

"I do not know my child... we shall find out in a matter of time" I said to Rebecca

"We'll be in the lab... gotta finish an invention"

"What kind of invention" Donatello glared at Raphael who was smirking

"The answer is no Raph" Donatello said taking Kaitlyn by her left hand and a coffee in his left and exiting the room to go to the lab.

As I have said... my children have changed. And I must say... thank you Shannon, Rebecca, Kaitlyn and Lillian. You have changed this whole family, including the Jones family. We have all learned that in reality... Change is good.

"Master Splinter... you ok"

"Yes Raphael... yes I am"

"Are you sure" he asked

"Tell me something Raphael... do you now believe that change is good" I could tell he did not see this coming

"Well... it was change that got us the girls... so yeah... change is cool" I smiled... I was right... in Raphael's case... Rebecca had changed his life. He was a hot head before they came but now... you would never had guessed he was a hot head, inpatient son of mine. Instead... he was a calm, patient being that was changed by one he loved.

"I shall be in my room" I said shuffling off to my room... Once there I meditated and saw my master, Hamato Yoshi... but not only him... I saw the ancestors of the ones that had changed us dearly.

"Hello Splinter" my master said and we both bowed to one another.

"Splinter... how is that troubling daughter of mine" their father asked

"Which one"

"Both is fine"

"Rebecca and Raphael's wedding is next month"

"Oh Great Being... it seems like just yesterday that troubling girl was just born and in my arms" the man said chuckling

"And how is Lillian"

"Lillian is fine, her and Michelangelo are doing just fine"

"And that one hasn't caused that much trouble has she"

"No... She is around Michelangelo most of the time so I do not know"

"I see" True Son, the Indian came over

"And how the eldest, how is Shannon"

"Shannon has been well... nothing bad has happened since then so she is perfectly fine... her wedding is a few months after Raphael and Rebecca's"

"Seems like all of them are doing fine... I told you there was no need for worry, husband of mine" the ancestor, Kaitlyn told True Son

"Well we have not heard about how Kaitlyn is doing woman" True Son told her and she sighed

"She and Donatello are both doing fine"

"What is the saying children today say"

"I believe my daughter had once said 'I told you so' but I am not certain" the girl's father said

"Then I shall say it... I told you so, True Son" I smiled and Yoshi nodded to me... I was confused but I must not question my master

"I believe Splinter should go... what if Lillian and Michelangelo break something" that this one flaw everyone can do without in them both but is something unchangeable in them both.

"Yes... you are most correct Yoshi... farewell Splinter" they all say in unison then Yoshi bows

"Farewell ancestors" I say as I slip away from meditation. I stood up and look around... all I heard was the video game, metal clashing together, loud noises from the lab as well as a punching bag. I smiled... As much as my sons have changed... they still stay the same.

* * *

NO... IT'S THE END... I'm sad... but at least I'll have a final chapter... makes no sense but oh well, you'll get it later when I post the next chapter. Please comment! I'll give you credit in the credits (Yes there will be credits) well I'll be back in a bit with the final chapter... BYE


	10. The Final goodbye

Hi everyone... this is the official credits for the (Drum roll please)... ANOTHER TMNT STORY!

Lilli: Awe... I really liked it

Thank you Lilli... that means a lot

Lilli: No problem... but you gotta help me with the section 3 outline in social studies

What... why... you should do it now not copy from me

Shan: Yeah Lilli, Syro took a lot of time to make the story

Lilli: But I don't understand this, I got a headache

Becca: stop complaining

GUYS... SHUT UP

Girls: Why

I got to say my thank you to some people

Girls: Ok

Well First I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers that left comments...

_Zelbethia_

_Wonderwomanbatmanfan_

_BellaAwsomeness_

_StarTime101_

_TMNT Redneck_

Thank you... you guys really helped

Lilli: Now we can party right

No... I still need to thank more people

Lilli: Come on

I'll come on your face if you don't leave me alone so I can make this thank you

Lilli: You wouldn't

If it wasn't me it would be Becca

Lilli: Fine... just leave me alone

Good. Now I'd also like to thank my friends for letting me use them in the story so thanks

_Becca/ Rebecca_

_Lilli/ Lillian_

_Shannon (In the story's case she'd also be Shan_

Lilli: You mean you don't call Shan by her nickname

Well I just made up Shan to fit the plot of the one chapter

Lilli: Oh yeah... I remember

I'd also Like to thank those of you who are actually reading this, read the story and a special thanks and surprise of those who actually read what I put on both before and after the chapter

Becca: Why would someone even read those things... and who would anyway

?: I would... and I did

Becca: Why

Mikey: Cuz the person thought it was something about Lilli and I cuz we're the awesomest being's here

No... And can I continue

Everyone: Yes

Good... now I also want to thank the creator of The Light in the forest... and also my English teacher last year because is it wasn't for her I wouldn't have read the book and thanks to Fan fiction and thanks to everything else that I can't think of right now (Takes a deep breath because I was talking so long)

Raph: Gee... ya really had to waste everyone's time with this

Yes... yes I did... now I'll be right back

Becca and Raph: Now where are you going

I need food... I'm hungry (Run's off then come back with a cookie)

Kaity: Um, Syro... anything else you want to share

Oh, yeah... thank you Kaity... I just want you all to know I will now continue either TMNT apprentice or my Mario story since I finished this story... I might start a sequel too... Yay

Lilli: Awesome

Totally

Shannon: We should get going... don't you have to put your school stuff away... tomorrow IS a school day

Crap

Becca: What now

Tomorrow's Thursday

Becca: So

I have band tomorrow (quickly packs up my backpack and put's in her flute music) Ya know... I just thought of something

Becca: Oh no... everyone hide... Syro was thinking

Shut up Becca... anyway... I was thinking... how we are all in my room... my room is so small and there's nine of us... plus the mystery person making 10 (All of a sudden everyone is cramped)

Don: I suggest we go to another room if we are to continue this

Kaity: Don's right... there's more room in your living room for all of us

Sure... but I should go... it's like around 8:00 and my mom said I have to go to sleep at 9:30 tonight cuz I have band tomorrow

Lilli: NO... I don't want it to end

This is not gonna be the never ending story Lilli

Lilli: Just make more chapters

I told you that I'll make a sequel soon, maybe next time I have free time or something

Raph: Syro... what's this folder for (Holds a folder in my face)

My NJHS folder

Becca: The What folder

NJHS (Everyone looks at me weirdly) National Junior Honor Society

Everyone: Oh

Becca and Raph: a third nerd (Don't seem pleased)

Hey... I'm the one with a C in a class (Everyone looks at me shocked)

Everyone: Your gonna get in trouble, your gonna get in trouble

Shut up or I'll make bad things happen to you guys in the sequel

Everyone: NO (They start getting upset)

Well I'm gonna go

Kaity: Wait... do you need help in that class:

No... it's a class so I could work on my science project and stuff... I'll just need to fix those things he said to fix and I'm good... sides... I know how to fix them so all I have to do is do the fixing

Kaity: Oh (Slightly bummed) Well if you say so

Yes... yes I do... and everyone... please if you know what's good for you than you won't bug me about writing till after November 19th because that's when the project's due

Kaity: What do you have to do?

Add something on my intro about multitasking, simplify my hypothesis, change other things... print out my tables and graphs

Kaity: Sure you don't need help

Not right now... now please let me go... I need to get ready to sleep cuz I have band

Shannon: What before you go... you told us you were going to something at some college

Don't remind me

Shannon: What happened?

It was a lecture about planet's and about speed and some other crap... even though it was interesting it was so boring cuz the guy had a monotone voice... my teacher said he fell asleep three times in that hour

Everyone: Dang

I know... now please let me go... gotta get ready for sleepy time

Everyone: Bye Syro (Everyone gives me a hug)

See ya... and hope ya enjoyed... I didn't own the TMNT cuz Nickelodeon does... so I guess this means bye (For the last time in this story) SyroTheNinja over and out... tear, tear (I know you're crying with me so don't care what that person beside you thinks it's ok)


End file.
